


Only Time Can Heal Your Wounds

by MusicMovieFangirl



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romantically sad but hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicMovieFangirl/pseuds/MusicMovieFangirl
Summary: A year and a half has passed since the destruction of the First and Final Order and Rey is still grieving over the death of Ben Solo; her dyad. BB8 thought it would be a good idea to take Rey out for once and distract her from her emotions. Rey insisted on staying but forced herself to follow BB8 on his small stroll but who could’ve thought that could have lead her to something she needed. A time machine. Rey desperately gets it from a Jawa and heads back home, hoping this time she can save Ben. Due to her not knowing how to operate it, she went too far back in time and is now reliving her past events. From her first meeting with Kylo Ren to her last fight with Kylo Ren. Rey needs to find a way to get to the time she needs to be in.
Relationships: Rey and BB8, Rey and Ben - Relationship, rey and kylo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Only Time Can Heal Your Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lue @iam_thesenate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lue+%40iam_thesenate).



> This fanfic is dedicated to twitter user @iam_thesenate. Who’s tweet was about an AU where Rey travels back in time to prevent Ben’s death but accidentally travels too far. I have read other people’s intent with this trope but I didn’t like them as much. The character’s where out of character. They didn’t seem real to me. I wanted to make a fanfic where the emotions of the characters where well played and the way that they think was conflicted. I wanted some angst with this trope.

It’s been a year and a half since the destruction of the First Order and everything being at peace but not for Rey. Rey is still studying the sacred Jedi texts with BB8 by her side for company. Ever since the sudden fade of Ben Solo, Rey can’t get him off her mind. _Why can’t I sense him?_ Rey thought. If he became one with the force he could have appeared to her in ghost form but he hasn’t. The thought of Ben not wanting to see her broke her heart. _That’s silly Rey. Of course Ben would want to see you again- just not now but someday_. Rey thoughts were full of questions.

Rey closed her book and got up from her spot. She walked towards a table full of old parchment with maps and codes drawn on them. She let out a heavy sigh. BB8 rolled up to her and rubbed himself against her leg. Rey was too concentrated on the parchment to give him attention. BB8 beeped at her. Still no response. She’s been like this ever since she moved to Tatooine. She rarely sleeps even though she has no reason to stay alert. BB8 beeps sadly and rolls away. Rey felt BB8’s sadness and walked up to him to give him a rub. “Aww don’t be this way BB. I’ve just been….. a little busy. A lot actually.” She looks up at BB8. “Ok you got me. I’ll take a small break”. BB8 gave a loud happy beep and rolled to the door. “Already? You have to let me grab some stuff first and-” BB8 tilted his head. _For a droid with no face I’m surprised I can tell what expression he has right now_. “Fine,” Rey said with a sigh and walked out the door. “But where are you taking me?” BB8 said nothing. “You sneak. Alright I guess I’ll find out soon”.

Rey followed BB8 to a small club. “A bar? BB8 you know I’m not a drinker. I never actually drank before”. BB8 beeped at her. “No”. She crossed her arms. The place was already making her feel uncomfortable. BB8 beeped at her. He just wanted her to enjoy herself a bit. It saddens him seeing her pass her time reading those old books. Rey sighed and shuffled herself to a table. BB8 gleefully followed along. A waitress walked up to them and asked them for their order. Rey kindly shook her head. The waitress walked away with annoyance. BB8 stood by Rey’s side and waited for something exciting to happen. A Twi’lek walked up on stage and began singing a jazz song. Rey never heard this song before. Actually Rey never heard any songs before but she enjoyed this one. The words were gentle and soft but it made her sad. It reminded her of Ben. BB8 saw her eyes getting tearful. He rubbed himself against her for comfort. Rey gives him a gentle pat on the head. 

“That’s right! A device that takes you back in time! I swear I’m not lying!” Rey’s head jerked up. Did she heard that right? She saw a big sweaty man swaying side to side. “There’s a creature out there in the back that says he’s got a working time machine!” “You’re crazy,” says another man. “Look at you! You’re already drunk! Stop with this nonsense!” “But it’s the truth”. The drunk man’s friends ignored him and he continued drinking. Rey looked at BB8. “You thinking what I’m thinking”. BB8 beeped at her. “Well you can’t stop me”. Rey got up from her spot and walked towards the man. She grabs him by the shoulder. “Woah strong grip for a beautiful girl like you”. Rey ignored his comment. “Is it true what you’re saying?” “What?” responded the drunk man. His long orange hair was extremely wet from his sweat. Rey could feel some drips on her hand. “The time machine. Is it true that there’s a creature with a time machine?” Her hand tightens. The squeeze is getting the man nervous. “y-yeah around the back in this place,” he gulps, “but he’s gonna expect something in return.” Rey lets go of him. She quickly moves towards the front door. BB8 rolling quickly behind her. 

Rey makes her way around the club and spots a Jawa. She hesitates a bit but slowly approaches. BB8 rolls close to her. The Jawa jumps at the sight of Rey and lifts his spear. Rey lifts both her hands up. “It’s alright-” she approaches slowly –“I’m not here to harm you.” The Jawa still has his spear up. “I’m here for your time machine,” she said with a gentle voice. The Jawa slowly lowered his spear. He stares at her for a bit before turning around to grab what she needs. After a bit, he pulls out a small device. “That’s it?,” she asked. The Jawa nodded. Before she can take the device, the Jawa yanks his arm in. He puts his free hand out. _Oh right. Something in return_. Rey pulls out a small piece of metal from her boot. She found this piece of metal in an old ship; it’s old and small but it’s enough to give you a good week of food. The Jawa shook his head and pointed at the droid. “No,” Rey said firmly. The Jawa was about to put back the device in his bag. _I really hate doing this_. Rey waves her hand, “you will give me the device with no trade”. The Jawa gives her the device. Rey takes it, “you go back to where you came from and never speak of this”. The Jawa got on his Bantha and rode off. Rey watches him leave and quickly walks back home.

Rey anxiously enters her home and walks into a room where she feels like no one can see her. BB8 beeped at her. Rey sighed, “Even if it isn’t real, it won’t hurt to try.” BB8 rolled beside her and gives her nudge. Rey rests her forehead on BB8’s head and smiles. “You’re an amazing friend.” Rey tried to work her way on knowing how to use this device. It’s small, like a Porg actually, pyramid shaped, a rusty brown color, and so many buttons. It’s even more confusing when the buttons are filled with numbers and signals she can’t understand. With frustration Rey smacks the device with her palm three times to see if anything would work. She violently shakes it. Nothing. Giving up she throws the device at a wall. Suddenly there’s lights blinking and constant beeping coming from the device that made Rey jump from her spot. She quickly picks up the device and looks around it. _Everything is blinking and making noise!_ Rey is freaking out; she looks over at BB8. BB8 is beeping frantically. “Your panicking is not really helpful,” she said with a worried voice. The device began to vibrate violently. Rey dropped it out of fear that it will explode. BB8 hides for cover. Rey stands there in shock, not knowing what to do. A blast of a bright white light blinded Rey and pushed her back with force. 

Rey hits the back part of her head hard. She tried to lift her hand up to comfort the pain but they’re stuck. She can’t move them. It’s like someone tied her up. Her vision is a bit blurry from the brightness of the light but her main focus was to try to escape from these mysterious restrains. She began to violently shake her wrist. She loudly whispers, “where am I?” “You’re my guest.” Rey froze. She recognized that deep husky robotic voice. She slowly looks up. Her blinded eyes now adjusting focus, her head throbbing with pain seemed less important now, and her being restrained didn’t manner anymore. Rey’s eyes meet the dark figure kneeling in front of her. She let’s out a shaky gasp. Her eyes getting moist. She never thought she’d be happy to see that horrible mask again. She softly whispers, “Ben” Luckily Kylo Ren didn’t hear her. Rey looks around to see if she can find BB8 but he’s nowhere to be seen. “Where’s-where’s the the dr- where are the others?”, Rey said with a stutter. She had to quickly remind herself to not mess with time a lot. A simple choice can make an extreme change in the future. Kylo Ren responds, “You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?” Rey looks down at the man who still has know idea who he really is deep down inside. _You’ll get there Ben. Just be patient_. This saddens Rey because that means she has to watch him continue with this pain again. “You’d be relieved to hear I have no idea.” Kylo Ren’s answer snapped Rey’s mind back to her current situation. Kylo tilts his head, “you still wanna kill me.” _Not anymore. I wanna do the opposite of that_. Rey catches her breath and swallows, trying to remember what she said right after that response. “That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask”, Rey exhaled. Kylo puts his hands to the side of his helmet. Rey gets stiff. She doesn’t think she’s prepared for this. Kylo takes off his helmet while he stands up. _There they are_ , she thought. _Those same dark eyes and long black hair_. Rey couldn’t hold herself anymore. A tear rolled down her eyes. Her lips began to quiver and she couldn’t get her eyes off him. Kylo stares at her for a bit as if he’s wondering what’s gotten in to her. He slams his helmet on his ash filled stand and walks up to her. 

“Tell me about the droid”, he said with a serious voice. Rey gathered herself, “H-he’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator, internal self-correcting gyroscopic propulsion system optics corrected to-” “It’s carrying a section of a trans galactic navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire but we need the last piece and somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger.” He pauses. “You know I can take whatever I want.” Rey looks deeply into his eyes as if she was trying to say something to him. He rose his hand towards her face. Rey slowly presses her cheek at one of his glove covered finger but Kylo moved his hand back. Kylo pushed into her but Rey didn’t resist, she doesn’t want to fight him. “You’re so lonely,” he murmured. “So afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep, you’d imagine-” he pauses. Rey saw Kylo’s expression change. “Imagine…” Kylo slowly looks up at Rey. Rey quickly realizes and blocks him. Kylo looks at her surprised, he didn’t thought she’d easily block him. “Get out of my head”, Rey’s voice shook with nervousity. _What has he seen? Did he saw his future? Why didn’t I stop him earlier? Stupid Rey don’t let your feelings get in the way!_ Kylo Ren shakes off what ever that was. He takes a few steps back and rose his hand again. “You’ve seen the map. It’s in there. And now you’ll give it to me.” Rey is now struggling to continue to block him from her mind. It’s not because she now knows exactly where Luke Skywalker is and what will happen to him but because she’s afraid he’ll feel her sorrow, grief, and love for him. They wasted so much time fighting. So much time arguing. She wishes she can change everything and live the life she always wanted to have. But with him in it. “Don’t be afraid I feel it too.” That sentence almost got Rey lose focus. _But I am afraid. I’m afraid I will fail you a second time_. She struggles to speak out this sentence, “I’m-I’m not giving you anything.” “We’ll see”, he responds unconcerned. Rey can feel him trying to get deep into her mind. Kylo Ren can feel something worth investing. Not the map but something. He doesn’t know what but for some reason it gave him a warm and soft feeling. Suddenly he felt a barrier that made him flinched. _But but how?_ , Kylo thought. It made no sense to him. He pushed in hard with his mind but it was too late Rey is inside his mind. With a serious tone and a stern look, she muttered, “You,” now speaking louder, she continues, “You’re afraid. That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!” Kylo Ren quickly pulls his hand away. He looks at her with a surprised and confused expression. He quickly turned around and left the room. Rey could hear his stomps getting fader and fader.

She rests her head back and let’s out a sigh. She closes her eyes to rest for a bit but quickly opened them when she heard a Trooper come in to the room. She easily convinces him to remove her restrains and leave the room. Rubbing her wrist, she sat on the floor and leaned against a wall. Trying to adjust her mind over what just happened. She didn’t know if she should be happy or heartbroken. Rey immediately remembers the last time she saw Ben’s face. His smile. It was the only time she saw him smile. Knowing that only made her cry. She puts her head on her knees and began to sob. Her shoulders shaking violently and her breath becoming difficult to catch. Her wails echoed the room. She looks up from her gaze and spots something. The device. She rubs a snot away with her wrist and crawls to the device. Rey picks it up and looks around. Strange how Kylo Ren didn’t spot it. She began to gently press buttons. _Blasted thing so difficult to use_. The device lid up and began vibrate again. This time Rey gently puts it down and closes her eyes. _Let’s see where this takes me_. 

Rey now automatically feels wet. Very wet. As if she jumped into a great body of water. A pit fire from her left cracked softly. Rey’s gaze is now on the floor. She’s too depressed to look around. She cuddles the blanket that also appeared to her randomly. _Oh BB8 where are you when I need your most obnoxious affection instead of leaving me alone on this journey_. She softly cries, “I’ve never felt so alone.” “You’re not alone.” A husky voice said. Rey gasps and looks up. There’s Ben Solo right in front of her, sitting and listening. He is so close as if she could actually reach out and touch his hand, his face, his hair. She felt a relief flow through her. “Neither are you”, she finally says, “It isn’t too late.” Rey takes a deep breath. An intense feeling rushes all over her. She stares intensely at Ben’s eyes. She lifts her hand to move behind her head and removes the band that held her hair; her wet hair now lose. She scoots a little closer to him. Ben flinches back. Rey reaches out her hand. He looks down at it. Rey is still looking deeply into his eyes. Ben slowly removes his glove and reaches towards her. His trembling hand finally touches her finger tips. Rey’s fingers softly moves to his palm. She curves her fingers as she wants to hold his hand. He seem to follow the idea and curled his fingers as well. Rey’s thumb softly caresses Ben’s hand. Ben’s breathing gets all shaky. Rey slowly leans in close. Ben stays frozen in place as he watches her move closer to him.

The sound of bricks being violently thrown away startled Rey. Her gaze now focused on an angry Luke Skywalker. She doesn’t know what to do. She has so many emotions going through her mind she doesn’t even realize that Ben is gone. “Leave this island NOW!” Luke angrily says. Rey panicked on what to do next. She didn’t know if she should go after Luke or stay where she is. She quickly spots the device next to the pit fire and picks it up with shaky hands. “Just take me where I need to be!”, she cries. A blast of a white light blinds Rey.

She is now standing on a broken architect. Violent waves crash onto her. Out of the waves a tall dark figure approaches her. It’s Kylo Ren. She stands there frozen. She remembers exactly what was happening here. Kylo swings his lightsaber at her, Rey quickly dodges. He takes another swing but Rey force stops the swing. Kylo continues to swing but Rey keeps dodging and force stopping his movements. _I don’t wanna fight you_ , Rey thought, _I wanna save you_. Kylo continues to strike at her. Out of frustration Rey pulls out the legacy lightsaber that randomly got onto her. Kylo flinches a bit but continued to stand guard. Rey gives a light swing towards Kylo but he quickly dodges. They’re both not even trying and they both know that. They continue to fight when Kylo froze into place. _Leia_. Ben let’s go of his lightsaber. Rey quickly catches it and turns it off. Ben looks at her with sadness. “Ben,” she speaks out, “come home. Together we can defeat Palpatine and bring peace onto the galaxy.” She reaches out her hand, “Please.” Ben looks down at her hand. He begins to cry and fell to his knees. Rey kneels down next to him. Ben continues to sob. Rey lightly rubs her fingers on Ben’s hair to comfort him. Ben looks up at her. “You did wanted to take my hand,” he finally says. “I did wanted to take your hand,” she pauses, “Ben’s hand.” Rey began to cry, “I wanted the person who listened to me at the hut. I wanted the person who fought with me in Snoke’s throne room. I wanted Ben.” She pushes her face towards Ben’s and kisses him. A wave crashed near them but they didn’t flinched. Ben slowly began to pull away but Rey pulled him in, deepens the kiss. It was awkward but passionate, they only did it once but Rey wanted to take this opportunity to do it again. And hopefully if she does this right, she can do it again as many times as she can. 

She gently pulls away. She wanted to see Ben’s reaction. He looks at her with tenderness in his eyes and smiles. Rey looked at that smile as if it was the first time but for some reason something doesn’t feel right. The waves stopped moving as if they were frozen. There’s no wind either. She looks back at Ben. He seems frozen too. “Ben,” her voice trembled. “BEN!” she shouted. He’s as still as a statue. Suddenly she hears beeping right next to her. She slowly turns and realizes it’s the device. “NO!” she screams. She quickly grabs the device. “I just got him back!” she shouts at the device. “Please,” she pleaded, “I need to do this right this time! I need to save him!” She violently slaps the device with her hand, “Don’t make me go through this again. Please. I-I can’t go another day without him.” She drops the device and falls to her knees. She shouts at the sky, violently cursing at it. Rey puts her hands on her face and began to cry. 

A hand softly strokes her hair. Rey gasps and quickly looks up. It’s Ben but in ghost form. His hand softly wipes away her tears. He kneels down in front of her. “Oh Rey,” he softly spoke. Rey punches Ben’s face with no hesitation. “I deserve that,” Ben implies. “WHERE WERE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN YOU KNEW HOW LONELY I WAS GONNA FEEL!” Rey’s voice was getting hoarse. Ben’s face looked guilty. Out of anger Rey pushes Ben with force but not enough to move him. Rey pushes him again. “How dare you make me feel so lonely when you knew how much I craved to be a part of something. Maybe a part of your family. Have you ever thought of that?” Rey is now crying hard. Ben lifts his hand to stroke Rey’s cheek. She leans onto the touch. Breathes out a sigh of relief. “Although I am devastated, I’m actually very relieved to see you again,” Rey softly says. Ben smiles and leans towards Rey to give her a kiss on the lips. Rey strokes Ben’s hair. He deepens the kiss. Rey slowly pulls away. She softly says, “It still feels as if it was the first time.” Ben smiles. He strokes her face. Rey smiles back at him but she saw how quickly his smile faded. “What’s wrong?” she says in a worried tone. “Rey I can’t stay for so long. I’m trapped.” Ben quickly replies. “Trapped?” Rey sounds puzzled. “The world between worlds,” he gently grabs her face, “help me get out.” Rey watches in horror as she sees Ben disappear. 

Rey didn’t know what to do. She stood there frozen. A bright light flashed and Rey is now back in her home on Tatooine. She looked down at the device as it slowly shuts off. Rey kneels down and gently picks it up and clutches it close to her chest. She felt a rough bump on her calf; she looks down. “BB8!” she cried out. She kneels down and hugs the round droid. “Oh how I missed you!” BB8 beeped at her. “I was gone for a second?” She looks at the device. “Strange. It felt longer than that.” BB8 tilted his head and beeped. Rey softly smiled, “I’ll tell you about it later.” She gets up from her spot and grabs one of the sacred Jedi texts. She flipped through some pages until she found what she was looking for. “The World Between Worlds,” she whispers loudly. She glances at BB8 and smiles, “Wanna get out of here and have an adventure?” BB8 beeps excitingly. Rey grabs the book and some parchment, “Let’s go then.”

Before heading out, BB8 nudges on Rey’s leg. She looks down; he brought her lightsaber. Rey grabs it from him and ignites it. It’s been a year and half since she last used a light saber. She gives it a twirl. _Yep still got it_. She turns it off and puts it to her side. Rey and BB8 head towards their ship before stopping. _It’s getting dark_ , Rey thought. She looks back. She wanted to take one last look at the house but something else caught her eye. A binary sunset. She’s been in the house for so long she forgot how beautiful it was. She gives herself a tearful smile and enters the ship. _I’m coming for you Ben_.


End file.
